Better Than Tomatoes
by UchihAnnaHyuga
Summary: Sasuke loves tomatoes more than anything else.. was it? Please read and review to let me know what you think.


**Title: Better Than Tomatoes**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNeji **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary:**

** Sasuke loves tomatoes more than anything else.. was it? Please read and review to let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

** Characters are not mine. Points to Kishimoto – san. **

**Author's Note:**

**This is a short oneshot. Please forgive my grammar. Now, on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. (grin)**

"Neji, where are the tomatoes?"

Sasuke asked as soon as he entered Neji's room startling the Hyuga.

"I don't know." Neji anwered calmly. He raised the book he was reading at a level that would cover his face.

"Don't lie." Sasuke said suspiciously. He slowly approached the pale-eyed Hyuga on his bed and just stood there waiting for Neji to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm not lying, Sasuke." He spat back but still did not look at the raven. He continued pretending to pour his attention on what he was reading.

"Hn. Itachi said you had it."

"…"

Sasuke annoyed at Neji for ignoring him snatched the book. "Neji, where is it?"

Neji sighed and looked at Sasuke coolly. "It's gone now. I ate them all."

"What? I thought you didn't like it."

"It's your punishment for eating my herring soba." Neji retorted pouting like a child at Sasuke.

Sasuke was annoyed that the Hyuga ate his tomatoes but he can't help but be amused at Neji's childish display. He suppressed a chuckle as he sat beside Neji and leaned back against his elbows. "Oh! Sorry then."

"You don't look like you're sorry." He snapped at him and tossed the remaining tomato in the air. "I won't give this to you. You have to suffer too."

With that said, the Hyuga swiftly ate the offending tomato in two consecutive bites.

Sasuke gaped at what happened. His eyes are not leaving the still munching Hyuga. He can't take his eyes off him looking so… cute… in his opinion. Neji's brows were furrowed. His cheeks were puffed out like a blowfish in an unNeji-like manner.

Ah.. He really is cute, but ate my tomatoes and that's unforgivable.

Sasuke grinned at him and leaned a little closer. Neji saw Sasuke's mischievous grin and swallowed nervously. He just knew that the Sharingan user was up to something.

"W-Why are you grinning like that?"

"Hn. You're not going anywhere after what you did."

Sasuke is now facing the fidgeting boy. These are the perks he gets for befriending Neji. He has the privilege to see him acting childishly.

Neji, sensing the danger scrambled away from him but he was suddenly pressed back into his bed. His body was trapped between his soft mattress and a very masculine body on top of him. He tried to move and give Sasuke one of his gentle fists, but he had them pinned beside his head.

Sasuke watched the effect he was having on Neji. Neji''s now tainted cheeks seems to get redder by the minute as Sasuke leaned closer leaving a few inches between them.

"You can't get away with it that easily, Neji."

Neji shivered at the way Sasuke said his name. The other's breath tickled his lips aware of their closeness.

"W-What are you planning?" Neji stuttered. Damn, he was acting like Hinata.

Sasuke grinned deviously at him. Hell! He was definitely up to something.

"Punishing you."

"You-mmmpph!"

Neji's eyes widened and was rendered speechless as the supposedly insults for the tomato loving boy were muffled by the sudden attack on his lips.

To say that Neji was surprised is an understatement. He was astounded to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke, who has a bunch of fangirls and the one he considered his best friend is kissing him.

Neji snapped out of his musings and a gasp escaped him as he felt Sasuke nipped on his lower lip. Sasuke took this opportunity and taste the insides of Neji's mouth, tasting, exploring, and embedding it to memory. Neji tasted like tomatoes and it was heaven for Sasuke as he felt Neji slowly kiss him back.

Neji felt a warm feeling wash over him and closed his eyes reveling on the sensation. The feeling is overwhelming leaving butterflies on his stomach. Neji deepened the kiss. He didn't want to stop.

Sasuke's hand cupped Neji's cheek and tilts his head to gain better access turning the kiss more passionately. He felt Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The need for air forced the two to end the breathtaking kiss they just shared. They stared at each other gasping for air. Neji is in a daze as he tried to fathom what Sasuke's next reaction will be. Everything will change after this and he was sure of it.

Neji was about to say something when they heard a faked cough interrupting their moment.

They both turned to where the door is and found Itachi smirking and waving a basket of tomatoes to them.

"Need more tomatoes?"

Sasuke grinned and faced Neji who was now looking at him in wonder and said "Found something better than tomatoes" Before connecting with Neji's lips once again.

Owari.


End file.
